


This Pained Black Heart

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Full Length Fics [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossroads Deals & Demons, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thats a Tag?, loads of demons, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Even Before Bim Trimmer was born, he was destined to be cursed, fated to die shortly after life was first given to him. But then his mother sold her soul to a demon, making a deal that would keep him alive until he turned 27. After that, he would belong to the monster that saved him. Before then however, his life would be filled with nothing but pain.Ed Edgar is a hunter, and he had two rules: don't stay in one place for too long, and don't get attached to anyone. He breaks both of those when he runs into and saves a young man, quickly finding out there's much more to him than what he's letting on.Together they'll find out a lot more about this life than they could have ever hoped to have found alone, and maybe even love along the way.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you haven't figured it out by now, I love Bim, or at least, torturing him ;). I hope you enjoy!

She was desperate. They say all mothers are, desperate for everything to go right, for her child to grow up safe, to be free of every doubt in her mind that her baby was happy and healthy. That’s what they  _ say  _ at least. As far as she was concerned, no mother had ever been as desperate as her, and not one would ever be.

She pulled the hood tighter over her cold body, the pouring rain soaking her, making chills cover every inch of skin and numb every nerve. From under the hood a weak and pathetic cough came, a cough that only fueled her desperation and reminded her why she was here. She cradled the form in her arms, hoping to sooth the baby, before going deeper on into the storm. 

It was close. She could feel it in her bones, the pull of dark magic tugging on her soul and mind, teasing her, daring her to come closer. It seemed to know what she came here for, what she wanted out of it. 

_ You can get it,  _ the roaring wind seemed to hiss through her dark hair.  _ But what price would you be willing to pay? _

She couldn’t answer that, at least not now, not when she didn’t even know if this would even work. If not, her child was dead, and all of this would be for nothing, and it  _ couldn’t  _ be for nothing. She would go through the very pits of Hell if it meant keeping the baby alive, even if it meant fighting the devil himself.

And from the looks of it, it seemed that wouldn’t be too far from the truth. 

Finally, in the blurry, muddled landscape, she made out a place where the roads met, an intersection in the middle of nowhere. It was muddy and waterlogged like most of the road around it, and if you were just a regular person driving by, you wouldn’t think any different of it. There wasn’t anything special about it, not even a stop sign, but to her, it meant something. To her, it meant  _ everything. _

To her, it was a crossroads.

The baby let out a small cry, followed by more coughing, and she felt tears pinch at her eyes when she smelled the metallic tang of blood on her shirt. The baby,  _ her  _ baby, didn’t have much time. The only thing that could save him now was the being that lived in this haunted crossroad. She would be at their mercy, something she never dreamed of ever happening, something she swore never to do.

But what was a desperate mother to do when faced with a curse?

She went until she was in the middle of the crossroads, finding that the water was much deeper here, and took out a small box that she had hidden in her hood next to the baby. She didn’t open it, but she knew what laid inside: a pocket watch from her father, a small granite rock, and the a picture of her and her husband. Without giving herself time to think, the woman knelt down in the muddy water and reached as far down as she could, making sure the baby stayed safe in her arms. She suddenly found the ground below, soft and giving from the oversaturation of rain. Grunting, she digged into the earth, burying the box as far down as her arms let her. 

She stood up, covered in the cold and numbing mud, and waited for what was to come. She didn’t know if the rain would stop the ritual from taking place, and she prayed to every god she could think of (though, they probably wouldn’t help her now) that it would work. It was the only place she could find, and she knew she didn’t have time to find another.

For several moments, nothing happened or changed. The rain remained in downpour, her baby still cried and the cold grew stronger. It shouldn’t be taking this long she thought, feeling the fear beginning to seep into her. It never takes this long.

Just as she was starting to give up, her nose became alive with the smell of sulfur, and just a second afterwords a loud  _ POP!  _ crackled in the air, the ends of her hair singeing from the intense heat. She squeezed her eyes shut and shielded the baby the best that she could, her heart pounding viciously in her chest. She knew what to expect if it did work, and yet, the feeling of helplessness and total terror still caught her veins, making every moment agony. 

Eventually, it did end, just like all things, and the relief she found was instantaneous, shoulders relaxing, breathing smoothing out and heart slowing back down to normal. Even the rain had stopped entirely, though she could still here it’s pattern in the distance. She still refused to open her eyes, however, knowing what would be behind her closed lids. She could feel it’s horrible power surrounding her like a vice, almost caressing and gentle if she pretended it was an entirely different creature. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, revealing the reason why she came at all. 

If she was telling someone about the experience, she would tell them that what she saw was unexpected on her part, that she didn’t expect the creature to look so…  _ human.  _ But in reality, she knew they always looked like that. It was supposed to make you feel safe and comforted, but a single glance in it’s eyes would show that it didn’t mean that at all. In fact, it would love to tear you to shreds and goudge on your heart, but it never did. Not until you made a deal.

He, if you could even call it that, was tall and lanky, skin pale and arms covered with tattoos, one eye the color of a rich red wine while the other shined like fools gold, which to say, a fool is exactly what you’d be to seek him out. A red button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, a perfectly pressed vest and black dress pants accompanied him, giving him the aura of someone ready to go out for a night on the town. Though, she reckoned this being would happily destroy the town if one person dare to defy him. 

She held her breath as she watched him, the creature cracking his neck and brushing off stray particles of ash that found their way on his pristine appearance, the shadow’s bending around him. His gaze finally found her’s, and in a split second a terrible, sickening grin came to his pale face. At that moment, she knew that he knew what she was. It was clear from the way his eyes flashed red and the marks on his arms darkened, a show of power of sorts. But that didn’t matter to her. She knew what he was as well.

“Hunter,” the being said smoothly, his tone underlining with venom. She narrowed her eyes, lifting up the sleeve on her right arm, showing the silver printed halo around her wrist. If you looked closely one could see the silver branching off into their own little streams, all making their ways up her arm. It glowed much like the creature’s mark did, making the shadows around him cower back slightly, giving away his true nature despite the form he possessed.

“Demon,” she snarled, watching as he only laughed at the name. For what reason she never understood, seeing that nearly every one of them brushed off the title that they were given, creatures of darkness and despair and power. Instead they gave themselves  _ names  _ of all things, as if that made them human enough to ignore what they really were. 

Monsters. She used to hunt monsters, demons and witches, but that was a long time ago, in another life when she was young. That was before she found the love of her life and had a child, and now it seemed as if that child would be the reason she entered the world of monsters and curses once again. 

“Call me Nathan. So much better than…  _ demon,”  _ it purred, slinking closer to her, keeping his eye on the silver glowing tendrils. “Now, I assume you summoned me for a reason… perhaps you want to make a  _ deal?” _

Just as he said that the baby began crying again, and it made her sick to see the pure glee light up on the demon’s,  _ Nathan’s,  _ face. He obviously knew now what she wanted, in fact, it wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest if dozens of other hunters did this same thing; seek out demons to solve problems and curses they couldn’t fix. It was rather ironic when she thought about it: hunters, ones who swear to destroy dark magic and kill any monster that threaten humanity making deals with the evilest creatures that ever existed. 

She held her breath, not trusting herself to speak, and gently took the baby from her hood and into the outside. His face was red from crying, snot and blood running down his nose and amber eyes wide. On the side of his neck was a black mark, much like the silver tendrils around her wrist, but they moved and curled like snakes. 

It was a curse. Anyone with even a little understanding of magic would know that, and those who study it would see that it was a very strong curse that only affected the weakest and youngest. This specific curse could only be given by a demon, their last dying breath sending out a terrible fate to the child of the one who killed them, promising revenge. 

She killed the demon that did this over ten years ago. She never thought about it until her child was born, and by then it was too late. Her only chance to reverse it was to get another demon to take the curse back, if that was even possible.

Nathan’s eyes widened at the sight of the baby and the obvious curse printed on his neck. “Quite the handful you have there, Miss,” he commented, the smirk in his voice as sinister as the one on his face. It made her want to vomit.

“Can you reverse it or not?” she demanded, holding the baby close to her chest. Tears dribbled onto her hood,and she had the urge to cry as well, but she learned long ago how to keep the tears inside. She couldn’t show weakness now, not when she was so  _ close.  _

After a view moments, the air so thick with anticipation that she could scarcely breathe, the demon replied with a simple, “yes.” 

She couldn’t hide her relief at that, all of the tension in her muscles melting away within a second. Her baby would live! Oh God this hadn’t been all for nothing! A small smile creeped its way onto her lips, though in the darkness it was hard to tell. As long as the demon didn’t see it, she didn’t care.

“What do you want then?” she rushed, eager to know what her debt would be. She’s already decided there’s only one thing she would protest to, but that one thing was so rare and hardly used (no matter what you might see on T.V) that she barely thought about it. Nathan’s eyes went black for a split second, and when they went back to their usual colors, he wasn’t smiling at all. 

Should this have been concern to her? Possibly, but all she could think about was her baby being safe. Who cared what the demon thought of it?

“The price for reversing this curse will be… your soul,” Nathan said in a deadpan voice, looking her right in the eye. At those words she could feel all of the blood drain from her body, leaving her cold and bare. No… why… so few deals need to be sated with a soul, so why did it need  _ hers?  _ Who would be there to take care of her baby, her helpless boy that would have no parents and be left alone in this cruel world? Of all the things she could be asked to give…

“What? What do you mean you need my  _ soul?”  _ she snapped, eyes alight with fire. “Don’t think you can just  _ trick  _ me into giving it, you of all creatures should know I’m not a fool like most mortals.”

Nathan gave her a long stare, his ivory face flickering with shadows and the moonlight. He seemed hesitant to reply, which only made her more angry. There was no time for this! 

“You see… it is the nature of the curse itself,” he finally said, eyes glancing down at the baby. “It is a demons last wish, their final request before they are plunge into nothingness. The only way to satisfy a curse this powerful is to give it what it wants: a soul. If not the one who was cursed in the first place, then someone else. If you simply try and break the curse… well, let’s just say there will be disastrous consequences for us all.”

“But… but there must be some other way…” she begged, disgusted at herself for doing so. But she was desperate, and that meant she did desperate things, like beg for her life in front of a demon. She could almost  _ see  _ the pity in Nathan’s eyes, what little emotion they were allowed to feel besides anger, lust and glee as they ripped someone to little bitty pieces.

“Well… you could do it so that you give up your soul at a later date, and I merely suppress the curse. It wouldn’t be a final solution, but it would buy you a few precious years with your boy,” the demon suggested, and she could have sobbed in relief. A few years was all she needed, time to let her boy grow up and learn about the world he lived in. A world, she hoped, without monsters and demons and the dangers of being a hunter, but instead a normal life that any kid had. A life she never got to experience. 

She didn’t see the sinister smile creep onto Nathan’s face as she bathed in her hope.

“The suppression would last about 10 years-”

“ _ Only 10?!”  _ she immediately interrupted, making the demon sigh and roll his eyes. 

“Look, Miss, I’ve already told you just how powerful this curse is. You’re lucky I’m even doing this in the first place. And plus, it’s either 10 years or 10 hours by the looks of that baby. So, what’s it going to be?” A long scroll appeared out of thin air with a snap of Nathan’s fingers, along with a pen with a golden tip. Small printed words written in what looked like blood covered the scroll, and she knew it was the terms of their deal in great detail, mostly about how once it was signed there was no way it would be broken. Unless of course, you wanted to be damned to Hell for all eternity.

Though, she guessed her soul was damned to Hell no matter what.

“Do we have a deal?”

She looked up from the scroll, looking the demon dead in the eye, making sure to take in account every shade of red and gold she found. She stopped only when she heard her baby coughing, gently patting his back to sooth him. It was a reminder to her what she was doing this for.

“We have a deal,” she whispered with every last drop of confidence she could manage, bracing herself.  

“What’s his name?” Nathan questioned as she plucked the pen from the air and turned it over in her hands. She didn’t say anything for several seconds, hovering the pen over the paper, right over the blood red line where she was supposed to print her name. She almost didn’t hear the question at first, but as close as the two were, it would have been hard to, even with her thoughts a thousand miles away. She took a deep breath, and before she could somehow think herself out of it, she signed her name.

_ Nyome Trimmer. _

The gold ink absorbed into the scroll, instantly becoming black. Her soul was now bonded with this very contract. She didn’t feel any different like she thought she would, and for some reason, that made it all the worse.

“Bim,” she said, not looking at the demon who she just sold her soul to. 

“His name is Bim Trimmer.”    


	2. Far From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Life has been hectic, I just got done with Marching Band season so I should have more free time now! Enjoy!

As a young boy, Bim was constantly in some form of pain. Whether it be a sickness, injury, or his chest aching with horrible emotions, there was always pain. He couldn’t think about life without it, didn’t know there  _ was  _ life without it.

He understood what it was of course, his mama explained that to him when he was very young. He remembers her telling him it was the feeling he felt whenever he got a cut or a bruise, that sharp, sometimes lingering tingle that your body doesn’t like. It meant your body was trying to tell you that something was potentially causing harm.

“But mama,” Bim had said, confused. “I feel that all the time.”

She didn’t let him go places too much after that. Before, they would go to the park and do fun things like go down the slide or ride the swing, and in that time Bim would sometimes find a friend to talk to. Mama always made the friend leave before they ever knew his name, and many of times this would make the boy sad. 

“Why can’t I go play with them?” Bim would ask, pouting and crossing his arms. There was about half a dozen other children on the playground, but mama said to not talk to them. It was unfair! He wanted to do things with them too!

Mama knelt down to his height, brushing a strand of dark hair away from his eyes. He would refuse to look at her, keeping up the image of being mad as long as he could. His hands ached from holding them like this, but he never told her that. Bim didn’t even know what it meant at that point. 

“Oh honey, I’m just trying to keep you safe, alright?” she would say gently and soothingly, attempting to look in his eyes. “How about we go get some ice cream, now how does that sound?”

Bim would finally look up at that, the promise of the sweet treat to nice to ignore. “Okay,” he would mumble, not able to hide the smile that crossed his face as mama picked him up and took him to the ice cream truck that was close by.

But now they don’t go the park anymore, don’t get ice cream like they used to. He had a feeling it had something to do with pain he told mama about, but he still didn’t understand. It’s never stopped him from having fun before, so why did it matter now?

When Bim entered 1st grade, however, the pain grew worse. Much,  _ much  _ worse than it had ever been. It was especially painful around his neck, constantly tender and sore, and when he checked in the mirror one morning after it was particularly bad, he saw what looked like a black bruise on his skin. It wasn’t just like any bruise, though, it  _ moved, _ waving much like a snake he just learned about a few days ago. To him it was strangely pretty, even if it did hurt, but to mama, it was something much, much worse.

“How long has it been there,” she snapped, suddenly looking much harsher and defensive than she had been just a moment ago. She knelt down to his level, much like she would at the park, but instead of brushing his hair to comfort him, it was to reveal the moving bruise on his neck. It was rather high up, right below his ear for the most part, and his hair covered most of it up. 

Mama didn’t say anything when she saw it. Her lips pressed together, eyes narrowed and hardened into something Bim didn’t understand. Whatever it was, it scared him, and the boy didn’t like being scared. 

Now was wasn’t allowed to to school. At first he thought it would only be for a few days, but then they started packing a bunch of their things into suitcases and mama bought a ticket for this thing called a ‘plane.’ Bim’s only heard of these things because Barry, his bestest friend, told him about them. He said they fly in the sky and go really high like a bird does, and his big brother knew how to fly one. Bim wasn’t sure if that was true or not (Barry’s gotten in trouble for lying a few times) but either way, being in a plane sounded cool. 

“Where are we going, mama?” Bim asked as they walked to the car, dragging their suitcases with them. He noticed a funny looking sigh that read,  _ For Sale,  _ in the lawn, and he wondered how long it’s been there. He’s seen it before, their next store neighbors had one a while back. A few weeks after that they put all of their things inside a giant truck and left. 

Bim contemplated this for a minute, squinting his eyes at the sign. That was another thing, his eyes starting to make shapes look blurry when they were far away. It was rather annoying, but not so that he would say anything about it. He didn’t want mama to get mad again.

“Mama…” Bim said distantly, still staring at the sign. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, and he suddenly felt that what was happening was bad. Mama didn’t answer, and when the boy turned to look at her she was stuffing her suitcase into the trunk of the car. “Mama,” Bim called out, this time getting her attention with a whip of her head. She looked angry again, something that the boy has been really worried about. What had been making her this way?

“What is it Bim?” she asked with a tired tone in her voice, and it was then that he saw the dark circles under her eyes, something he knew happened when someone was really tired and wanted to go to bed. 

“We’re not coming back, are we?” Bim croaked, feeling tears burning behind his eyes. It hit him right then and there just how much he didn’t want to leave, and just how much they would be leaving behind. No more park with the great playground, no more school and learning cool things, no more seeing Barry and listening to his crazy stories. No more home to come back to. 

His mama was in front of him before the boy realized it, kneeling down and cupping his face like she always did when he was upset, wiping away the tears he didn’t know were falling. She pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight, and Bim did the same, burying his face into her chest. He hated it when he cried, how much it hurt and how long it took to stop. It was like Hoover Dam was in his eyelids, and there was a giant crack in it that broke and let all the water flood out. It stopped eventually, but until then the waterworks would be hard and heavy. It made him feel as if he couldn’t breathe, his chest compressing and tightening until he choked on nothing. 

Mama rubbed his back, humming softly in Bim’s ear. After several minutes, Bim finally pulled back a little, rubbing at him eyes in an attempt to stop himself from crying. His mama continued to rub his back, which felt nice, but he still wanted an answer to his question, and it seemed she knew it as well. Bim look up at her with the innocence and sincerity that only a child could have, and once again asked, “we’re not coming back, are we?”

Mama pursed her lips together, taking a deep breath as if she was trying to stop her own crying. “No, honey. I’m afraid we  _ can’t  _ come back.”

“But… but  _ why?  _ This is home! I like it here, and then I’ll never see Barry again,” Bim told her, feeling his chest compress even more. The thought of losing his best friend hurt too much to ignore, and especially since Barry was the only person he had managed to actually make friends with. Without him, he was all alone, even if he did have mama with him. 

“Oh, honey…” mama cooed, brushing her fingers under his amber eyes. “We have to go because… we have to go to keep you safe. You’re not safe here, alright? I have to take you somewhere that is safe, where I can protect you better. Do you understand?”

Bim wanted to say yes, to trust everything his mama was saying, but at the same time, he couldn’t. What was she protecting him from? Why did it only matter now, when they’ve been here for so long? Why did they have to leave everything behind, to disappear without a trace?

“But what about everyone we’re leaving behind?”

Mama smiled sadly at that, wrinkles crinkling at the corners of her eyes. “You mean your friend Barry?”

Bim nodded his head slowly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks in shame, an emotion he still didn’t quite understand at the time. All he could think was that he was being unfair to mama, and how while she was out to protect him, all he could think about was a friend. It was selfish and bad, and he knew being selfish was bad because his teacher said so when one of the other children refused to share a toy dinosaur.

Mama tilted her head to the side, reminding Bim of a curious puppy when they were confused or listening to something, but mama was doing neither of those things. Instead, she was  _ thinking  _ about something. 

“What if…” she started, brushing away some of the boy’s hair on his forehead. “I promised that you’ll see Barry again? Would that make you feel better?”

Bim instantly nodded his head, holding out his pinky finger just as many of the other kids in his class had done so before. They called it a ‘pinky promise,’ saying that there was no way to break the promise once it had been made, and to Bim, this seemed like the perfect time to use it. He hoped mama would understand that.

“Pinky promise?” the boy questioned hesitantly, shyly looking at his mama. His mother simply chuckled fondly at her child’s question, sticking out her pinky as well, wrapping it around Bim’s just like the boy saw many times before. She gently squeezed, looking him right in the eye.

“Pinky promise.”

 

After that, they got onto a plane, heading to a place called, ‘California.’ Bim knew from his teacher telling him that California was a state, and it was  _ really  _ big, but other than that, he knew next to nothing. Mama told him it was much warmer than where they lived now, which was Ohio, and that she had some good friends there that would help her. The boy still didn’t know what she needed help with, but being on a plane for the very first time was really exciting for him, and despite the sadness and achiness of leaving their home, he found he was one of the most thrilling things he’s ever done. He loved looking out the small window, watching the clouds fly by and marvel the human activity far below, wondering if this was how giraffes thought of human’s. He especially loved when they flew  _ through  _ the clouds; how they bended around the plane, their fluffy, cotton looking materials filling his vision. It was like being in an entirely different world, and he hoped he would feel the same way about California and whatever it had to offer. And he hoped mama would be happy too, and that she would find a way to protect him from whatever she was so afraid of.

He could hope, couldn’t he?

 

California seemed like a nice place, though Bim never got to see very much of it. The second they landed mama pulled out her phone, and talked to someone named, ‘Kevin,’ telling them that they had arrived at the airport. A few minutes later, the boy was dragged outside and for a brief moment felt the warm, comforting air around him and smelled the sweet fragrances that seemed to come from the plants around him, before he was promptly shoved into a car. It was black and sleek, reminding Bim of a panther running through a jungle, though this jungle was made of roads and building.

Mama said something, something the boy failed to understand. It was in some different language, one he did not speak and would not be able to speak in years. A moment later a man, who was in the front seat of this panther car, turned around and said something back, a wide smile on his face. Mama never once smiled back. 

After a brief exchange, the man began driving the car, weaving in and out of traffic and giving Bim plenty of time to look at the world around him, though he was quite confused on why the windows were dark. It washed out all of the colors on the outside, keeping everything inside locked in tightly and in a sort of darkness. The boy wanted to roll down the window, but when he tried mama snapped at him not to do so. Bim didn’t do anything else the entire rest of the trip, just staring straight ahead at the seat in front of him. He decided that California seemed like a cool place, but something about it was… off. Wrong, like there was a cloud hanging over it. He didn’t know why he thought of it that way, but he knew it was correct.

A little while later, they pulled up to a house, a large, beautiful mansion that Bim thought only existed in movies with kingdoms and royalty. The boy gaped at the sight, even as he saw mama’s face turn into a deep frown. 

“How does it feel to be back?” Kevin asked, a small sense of humor in his voice even as his eyes showed complete seriousness. Mama seemed to roll this over in her mind for a moment, staring harshly at the mansion.

“I wished I had burned that Hellhole to the ground.”

Kevin shrugged, opening up the door and stepping out. “Fair enough,” was all he replied with, going to the trunk to get out their luggage. Bim didn’t know if he wanted to go inside the house anymore, especially not with the comment his mama just gave. He remembered someone once saying that Hell was a bad place where all the bad people go, so does that make him a bad person? 

He wanted to ask mama that, but the words died on his tongue. It was like something was physically keeping him from asking, and invisible force that was either something else or himself. Instead, he stepped out of the car and into the beautiful sun, loving the feel of it warming his skin. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of nature and humans alike; the chiming of bicycles and tweeting of birds all living together in harmony.

“Ready to go in, kid?”

Bim looked up to see Kevin, a small smile that never seemed to go away present on his lips. Without saying anything, the boy nodded, turning away from the beautiful outside and towards the haunting darkness that awaited him. Mama was already at the front door, looking back at the other two, waiting for them to arrive. Bim felt a hand touch his upper back, and without feeling his feet move he grew closer and closer to the house, an emotion that resembled an awful lot like dread pooling in the boy’s stomach. 

And little did he know, the next time he would step out of that house would be in three years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
